The Promise
by GrimmjowWifey13
Summary: <html><head></head>Mikan returns from her 2 months trip to France. But did Natsume keep his deal of their promise? READ</html>
1. Mikan's return

I'm back! Yay! Being in France was fun but I'm happy to be back!

I just flew in back from France. I'm so happy to be back at GA. I missed everyone. More importantly Natsume, specially Ruka, and Hotaru. I hope he kept his promise we made before I left. That was 2 months ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Natsume, promise me that you will wait for me" I said_

"_I promise if you will also wait for me" Natsume said._

"_Ok, I Mikan Sakura promise to____wait for my boyfriend over the next 2 months" I said._

_Natsume smiled and said "I, Natsume Hyuuga promise to also wait for my girlfriend"_

_We kissed and I got in the limo._

_**End of Flashback**_

I teleported my stuff to my room and changed back into GA uniform.

Then I walked to our classroom. Narumi-semipa told me to wait here for a little moment.

"Class I have an BIG surprise for you!" Narumi-semipa said "You can come in now"

That's my cue. I walked in class. They just started at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" Permy asked. I just laughed at that smart insult. "What are you laughing at?" she asked.

I looked at her and said " So you don't remember me?". "No" the class replied. "Tsk. Shame. How could you not remember me?" I said. Everybody looked confused. "It's me, guys. Mikan Sakura" I said.

Everyone's eyes widen when I said that. Then they ran and hugged me. They asked what I did with my hair. "It just longer then the last time, has dark blue and red highlights in my hair" I replied. Then I saw Natsume.

"Oi, Polka" Natsume said. I looked at him and didn't reply back. He walked closer to me till we was an inches apart. "Missed me?" I said. A vein popped out of his head as he also smirked. "What you think?" He said.

I smiled at him. Then some girl came and was hanging on Natsume's arm.


	2. Mikan's return part II

'_what the fuck'_ I thought as I glare at the girl hanging onto Natsume's arm.

Then I look at Natsume. I start to laugh, so hard in fact that tears come out. Everyone was confused and wondering why I was laughing and _**EXACTLY **_at_** WHAT. **_Hotaru put her hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and looked at her. "I'm okay, Hotaru" I replied to her look on her face.

I turned back to Natsume and gave him a death glare. He was shocked but didn't show it. I took at deep breath before I…..

"NATSUME HYUUGA! WAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I yell at Natsume

He was shocked (this time it actually showed) and so was the others. "What do you mean, polka?" he replied.

"Natsume, why is this bitch talking about" said the girl on Natsume's arm. Then I took at closer look at the girl. It is not body but Luna!

'_what the fuck? I thought she was out of my life when we was 11! Now 6 years later she's back again'_ I thought to myself.

A vein popped out of my head when she called me a bitch. A dark aura started to form around me. (not good) I created fire balls all around me. These fireballs wasn't small they are big as a basketball.

When Luna saw them, she hid behind Natsume. But I just laugh at her actions. "What a wimp" I whispered. Everyone heard accept Luna. When everybody hear this they bust out laughing along with me. I couldn't help but smirk.

'_Natsume still didn't answer me'_ I thought to myself.


	3. Mikan's return part III

"Ok, class get to your seats! I have a big announcement!" Narumi-sempai said cheerfully.

The students walked back to their seats. Since Luna took me seat I sat by Hotaru.

'_tsk' _ I thought 'there's no point, it's clear that he moved on'

Hotaru was right about him after all. I shook my head.

'_I wonder what that baka thinking, but there's no point in asking cause she won't tell me anyway'_ Hotaru thought.

"Now, that you seated. We are still going to have that party that we talked about, that's tonight. There will be a surprise guest that will sing" Narumi-sempai said.

"But who going to sing?" asked Yuu and Koko.

Narumi-sempai smirked and replied "That will be no other than… Mikan". The whole class was in shock expect Narumi-sempai and me.

'_Wow' _I thought. I hop up. "See you later tonight" I said to them. Then I walked up out of the class.


	4. The Treaty

_Later at the party….._

Hotaru, Sumrie, Anna, Nonoko, and I arrived at the party.

Hotaru is wearing a long purple dress with a clear black lace on top. Sumrie is wearing green-blackish mid-height dress. Anna is wearing a dress (that stops at her feet) all white with black swirls design on it. Her sister, Nonoko is wearing a long, all black dress with dark blue swirls on it. I was wearing an mid-height all black dress with red and blue swirls on it.

When we walked in all the guys was looked at us. Everyone had a date. Hotaru and Persona. Sumrie and Kname. Anna and Koko. Nonoko and Yuu. Ruka and I was the only one with out a date.

But who needs one? I can have fun on my own!

After 20 minutes of dancing and talking, Narumi-sempai went on the stage.

"Ok, people let's get this party started!" Narumi-sempai yelled at the crowd.

The crowd roar like crazy. " Alright we got a performance for Mikan Sakura!" He said.

Then I started to walk up to the stage. I took the microphone, before I forgot "I need for Ruka and Hotaru to come up here with me" I said. I cant do the song with out them!

_**Lemonade Mouth (Here we go)**_

Upgrade to Flash Player 10 for improved playback performance. Upgrade Now or More Info.

close

**Altogether  
>Be heard, Be strong, Be proud<br>I wanna make some noise  
>Stand up, Come on, Be loud<br>We're gonna raise our voice  
>Come on, Come on, Come on<br>You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now  
><strong>

_Hotaru  
>Hey now<br>we no longer wait around  
>My team stronger then weights now<br>Keeps on growing  
>Our muscle keeps on showing<br>_

_Ruka&Hotaru  
>We came here to make a change<br>We came here to rearrange  
>We came here cause we believe<br>We came here cause we achieve, yeah  
><span>_

_Hotaru  
>While I've got the microphone<br>Make sure how i feel is known  
>All for one we rock the zone<br>How I feel to each his own_

_**Ruka**_

_**All my people treat em right  
>We reserve the right to fight<br>For what we want, for what we need  
>To the front we shall proceed<strong>_

**Mikan**

**Here we come and we're ready to  
>go, go, go<br>Better run cause we don't take  
>no, no, no<br>So come on**

**Altogether  
>Be heard, Be strong, Be proud<br>I wanna make some noise  
>Stand up, Come on, Be loud<br>We're gonna raise our voice  
>Come on, Come on, Come on<br>You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now**  
><span><br>Mikan&Hotaru

We're motivated (motivated)  
>We're aggravated (aggravated)<br>We're dedicated  
>So now you better play fair<br>determination (and) will power  
>With consideration<br>we will devour

_**Ruka**_

_**We're on our own  
>But we are one<br>So on our shoulders will fight until  
>we see the sun<br>**_**  
>Mikan<strong>

**It's just a matter of time  
>Before you see our way<br>We fight with all of our lives  
>We do this everyday<strong>

**Here we come and we're ready to  
>go, go, go<br>Better run cause we don't take  
>no, no, no<br>So come on**

**(Altogether)**

**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
>I wanna make some noise<br>Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
>We're gonna raise our voice<br>Come on, Come on, Come on  
>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<strong>

**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
>I wanna make some noise<br>Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
>We're gonna raise our voice<br>Come on, Come on, Come on  
>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<strong>

(Hotaru)

_Yeah  
>I said we're tired of this<br>We're going to stand up  
>for what we believe in<br>We might be on our own  
>But we are one<br>Everybody ready  
>Come on<br>Let's go_

**(Altogether)**

**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
>I wanna make some noise<br>Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
>We're gonna raise our voice<br>Come on, Come on, Come on  
>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<strong>

**Be heard, Be strong, Be proud  
>I wanna make some noise<br>Stand up, Come on, Be loud  
>We're gonna raise our voice<br>Come on, Come on, Come on  
>You gotta hear me now<br>You gotta hear me now  
>You gotta hear me now<strong>

We bowed, then the crowd went crazy. Roaring, whistling and shouting 'encore'.

"Ok you guys liked that?" Ruka asked the crowd. '_Whoo!' _was the crowd reply.

We chuckled and started to get ready for our next song.

_**Nicki Minja (Blow ya mind)**_

_**(Ruka)**_

_**They said their names is Mikan, Hotaru**_

_**They came to play**_

_**And their body was sick, yea**_

_**they kills when they walk**_

_**So sexy when they talk**_

_**Ya know they going to blow ya mind**_

**Okay Mikan, Hotaru**

_(Hotaru)_

_Ayo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo ayo _

_Did these niggas fall and bump their little heads_

_I got em like ah which one of dem mama dead  
>Cause when they get sick they start to cough bread<br>So ( coughing sounds) just cough up that bread_

**(Mikan)**

**Ya body look right, plus we crop heads  
>The rolls Royce phantom yep the drop head<br>And that just goes to show im that bitch  
>I 26' inched the rims with black lips<br>Now this is the anthem, this, this is the anthem  
>Now this is the anthem, this, this is the anthem<br>In there, in there all in your in ear  
>Boy I put this pu**y all on your chinny chin chin-ear<strong>

_**(Ruka)**_

_**They said their names is Mikan, Hotaru**_

_**They came to play**_

_**And their body was sick, yea**_

_**they kills when they walk**_

_**So sexy when they talk**_

_**Ya know they going to blow ya mind**_

**Okay Mikan, Hotaru**

**(Mikan)**

**Yo yo yo yo yo yo  
>Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa<br>Tell that ni**a not to drink no more  
>Thinkin that he hot, he really just so so<br>That's just a ridiculous mofo  
>F**k I look like? (all that)<br>Pull up in the (all black)**

_(Hotaru)_

_Suede on my (floor mat)  
>Bad chick (format)<br>Rose( call dat)  
>Don't expect a (call back)<br>Cause im international tell em to call me Borat  
>Now this is the anthem, this, this is the anthem<br>Now this is the anthem, this, this is the anthem_

**(Mikan)**

**In there, in there all in your in ear  
>Boy I put this pu**y all on your chinny chin chin-ear<strong>

_**(Ruka)**_

_**They said their names is Mikan, Hotaru**_

_**They came to play**_

_**And their body was sick, yea**_

_**they kills when they walk**_

_**So sexy when they talk**_

_**Ya know they going to blow ya mind**_

**Okay Mikan, Hotaru**

**(Mikan&Hotaru)**

_What the f**k I look like  
>What the f**k I look like<br>Ima bad mother***ker  
>What the f**k I look like<br>F-f-f**k I look like(  
>What the f**k I look like<span>_

_Ima bad motherfucker  
>What the fuck I look like<br>F-f-fuck I look like  
>What the fuck I look like<br>_

_Ima bad motherfucker  
>What the fuck I look like<br>F-f-fuck I look like  
>What the fuck I look like<br>_

_Ima bad motherfucker  
>What the fuck I look like<br>F-f-fuck I look like  
>What the fuck I look like <span>_

_**(Ruka)**_

_**They said their names is Mikan, Hotaru**_

_**They came to play**_

_**And their body was sick, yea**_

_**they kills when they walk**_

_**So sexy when they talk**_

_**Ya know they going to blow ya mind**_

**Okay Mikan, Hotaru**

The crowd when into cheers and everything! WOW! :O

"This will be our last song! Ok, Ruka that guitar and Hotaru take the drums" I said.

"Alright, 3, 2,1"

_**Panic! At the disco (The Ballad of Mona Lisa)**_

**She paints her fingers with a close precision  
>He starts to notice empty bottles of gin<br>And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for...  
>A lonely speaker in a conversation<br>Her words are swimming through his ears again  
>There's nothing wrong with just taste of what you paid for<br>Say what you mean tell me im right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign  
>I wanna believe<br>Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown  
>He sense something call it desperation another dollar another day and if she has the proper words to say she'd tell but she'd have nothing left to sell him...<br>Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign I wanna believe  
>Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown<br>Oh Mona Lisa  
>Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign<br>I wanna believe  
>Whoa Mona Lisa, you're guaranteed to run this town Whoa Mona Lisa I'd pay to see you frown<br>Say what you mean tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me give me a sign  
>I wanna believe<br>There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for**

"thank you!" I yelled at the crowd. Then Hotaru, Ruka and I got off stage.


	5. The Treaty part II

After we got off the stage Permy, Anna, and Nonoko came running in our direction. They were running _very_ fast. When we saw that we moved out the way so they wouldn't crash into us. But they didn't crash into anything. _'thank god'_ was Hotaru, Ruka and I thinking.

They came to us. "WOW! THAT WAS SSOOO AAWWEESSOOMMEE!" they said at the same time. They couldn't believe that we could sing and rap. I think that they were most amazed by Ruka because he rapped. Just thinking about it makes me giggle.

"We didn't know that you curse!" Anna said. "!Of course" Hotaru, Ruka and I said. Who didn't curse? Everyone started cursing in like 5th grade! Yup! It's true.

"What's the name of your band?" Nonoko asked. Ruka and Hotaru looked to me to tell them. *sigh* "Our band name is Rush" I replied. Ruka, Hotaru and I liked the name because we be in a rush at times. Permy, Anna and Nonoko nodded in agreement about the name.

'_Good! So happy they didn't dislike it!' _the Rush band members thought.

"Well, well who would thought that Polka could sing and rap.." said a mysterious voice. I turned around to see the bastard himself, Natsume Hyuuga.

'_uh, why now' _ I though as I looked at him. "You got a problem with that?" I asked him. He just stared at me. Then an _very_ annoying girl came. Guess who? Yup, you guessed right! ugly Luna-wanna-be, that nobody. She makes me mad so but a evil aura started to happen again.

'_God would be ashamed of me right now' _I thought. *sigh*

"Luna, can I talk to you?" I asked.

Luna looked shocked that I wanted to _actually_ talk to her. "Umm.. Yea" Luna replied. We walked away from the others and went out the ball room.

'_Now that we here I can tell her' _I thought. *sigh*

"Do you _truly_ love Natsume" I asked her.

"Yes, I love him with all my heart" she replied.

"Ok good! I'm over him and I want to let you know that you can have him _completely_" I said.

Luna looked happy but also shocked. "Wow, really?" Luna asked misbelieving what she was hearing.

"Yup, lets go back to the dance" I said and holding out a hand. She took it and we walked back to the others.

Luna and I was smiling and talking like we was never enemies. This shocked the others.

"What the matter?" Luna asked them.

"We are friends now. So please stop making those faces" I said and Luna smiled.

When they heard that they snapped out of it. We started laughing, telling jokes, dancing and talking for the night. Then Narumi-sempai went on stage and the music stopped.

"Ok! We have two more songs that will be performed by Rush!" He told the crowd.

We looked up and walked up stage. Ruka got the red-blackish guitar, Hotaru sat at the drums, while I had a black-reddish guitar (opposite of Ruka's) and had a microphone.

"You ready?" Ruka asked the crowed. They responded with cheers and whistling. We smile at that. Then we started to play our instruments.

_**Paramore (Crushcrushcrush)**_

**(****Mikan)**

**I got a lot to say to you  
>Yeah, I got a lot to say<br>I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
>Keeping them here<br>And it makes no sense at all**

**They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies  
>They taped over your mouth<br>Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
>You little spies<strong>

**Crush  
>Crush<br>Crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this**

**If you want to play it like a game  
>Well, come on, come on, let's play<br>Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
>Than have to forget you for one whole minute<strong>

**They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies  
>They taped over your mouth<br>Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
>You little spies<strong>

**Crush  
>Crush<br>Crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this now**

**Rock and roll, baby  
>Don't you know that we're all alone now?<br>I need something to sing about  
>Rock and roll, hey<br>Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
>I need something to sing about<br>Rock and roll, hey  
>Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?<br>Give me something to sing about**

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>No, oh<strong>

**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>More than this<br>Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
>Oooh...<strong>

**I got a lot to say to you  
>Yeah, I got a lot to say<br>I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
>Keeping them here<br>And it makes no sense at all**

_(Hotaru)_

_They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies  
>They taped over your mouth<br>Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
>You little spies<em>

_**(Ruka)**_

_**Crush  
>Crush<br>Crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)**_

_(Hotaru)_  
><em>Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone<br>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
>That never happens<br>I guess I'm dreaming again  
>Let's be more than this<em>

_**(Ruka)**_

_**If you want to play it like a game  
>Well, come on, come on, let's play<br>Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
>Than have to forget you for one whole minute<strong>_

_(Hotaru)_

_They taped over your mouth  
>Scribbled out the truth with their lies<br>You little spies  
>They taped over your mouth<br>Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
>You little spies<em>

_**(Ruka)**_

_**Crush  
>Crush<br>Crush  
>Crush, crush<br>(Two, three, four!)**_

_(Hotaru)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than this now_

**(Mikan)**

**Rock and roll, baby  
>Don't you know that we're all alone now?<br>I need something to sing about  
>Rock and roll, hey<br>Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
>I need something to sing about<br>Rock and roll, hey  
>Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?<br>Give me something to sing about**

_**(Altogether)**_  
><em><span><strong>Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone<br>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
>That never happens<br>I guess I'm dreaming again  
>Let's be more than<br>No, oh**_

_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
>Just the one-two of us, who's counting on<br>That never happens  
>I guess I'm dreaming again<br>Let's be more than  
>More than this<br>Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
>Oooh...<strong>_

"Alright this will be our last song for the night!" I told them. "Alright lets make this fun!"

_**Versa Emerge (Figure it out)**_

**(Mikan)**

**Ah…**

**With a swerve, my eyes avert  
>My mouth somehow forgets to work<br>So I stare until you shout  
>Wondering why you can't figure me out<strong> 

_(__Hotaru)_

_With a change, I call the names  
>I'm spitting out words, hoping it works<br>Still I stare while they all shout  
>Why can't I even figure it out?<em> 

_The time I'm wasting  
>Can't say where I've been<br>Catching my same old way  
>Slowly spin beneath the day<br>Your time I'm wasting  
>Can't say where we've been<br>Cause it seems to me that  
>Nothing's what it's ever meant to be<em>

**(Mikan)**

**With my fate, my thoughts erase  
>My head's a blur, the picture fades<br>My eyes, they keep on shutting down  
>I can't see why you won't figure me out<strong>

**The time I'm wasting  
>Can't say where I've been<br>Catching my same old way  
>Slowly spin beneath the day<br>Your time I'm wasting  
>Can't say where we've been<br>Cause it seems to me that  
>Nothing's what it's ever meant to be<strong>

(Mikan & Hotaru)

_Why can't you figure me out?_

_With a twist  
>My mind has missed<br>You said  
>That I forget<em>

(Hotaru)

_The time I'm wasting  
>Can't say where I've been<br>Catching my same old way  
>Slowly spin beneath the day<br>Your time I'm wasting  
>Can't say where we've been<br>Cause it seems to me that  
>Nothing's what it's ever meant to be<em> 

**(Mikan)**

**Your time I'm wasting  
>Can't say where we've been<br>Cause it seems to me that  
>No one's ever who they're meant to be <strong>

We bowed an got of stage. The crowd was cheering and whistling. Then Narumi-sempai took the microphone once more.

"Okay now we will have a performance with Rush and Luna." He said. We changed our clothes. We was wearing mostly all black. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black tank top, black converses, black eyeshadow and a black leather jacket. Luna was wearing that same just that her eyeshadow, converses and the jacket was red. Hotaru was the same but her converses, and jacket was dark purple. Ruka was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, regular black jeans, black converses and a little bit of black eyeshadow on. After that we walked on stage and we saw the shock people. They was shocked because of our emo outfits. Even Natsume was shocked but didn't show it as usual.

Rush took the same instruments as before. Each had a microphone to sing with. "Lets get do this" Luna said.

_**Cobra Starship (Hot Mess) **_

**(mikan)**

**You were a problem child  
>Been grounded your whole life<br>So now you running wild  
>Playing with them good girls<br>No that ain't your style**

_**(Ruka)**_

_**You think your hot shit  
>You cool, I love it, I love it<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine<br>Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine**_

_**Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo<br>cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes<strong>_

(Luna)  
>I've been hypnotized<br>The city's your playground,  
>I watch you take a bite<br>At 5am roaming in the streets  
>Drunk all night<span>

_**Ruka)**_

_**You think your hot shit  
>You cool, I love it, I love it<br>Yeah, yeah  
>Stumbling but yeah, you're still looking hella fine<br>Keep doing what you're doing and I'ma make you mine**_

_**Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo<br>cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes<strong>_

******(Mikan)**

**You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo<br>cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes<strong>**  
><strong>

_**(Ruka)**_

_**If you're dancing up on tables  
>You go you go, you got it girl<br>Say that you're unstable  
>You go coco, you got it girl<br>Dancing up on tables  
>Say that you're unstable<br>You're a haha haha ha yeah you're a hot mess  
>Haha haha ha we're singing hell yes<strong>_

_**(Altogether)**_

_**Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo<br>cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes<br>You're a hot mess and I'm falling for you  
>And I'm like hot damn let me make you my boo<br>cause you can shake it shake it shake it  
>Yeah you know what to do<br>You're a hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)<br>Hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes (hell yes)<br>Hot mess  
>I'm loving it, hell yes<strong>__**  
><strong>_

Then after that the crowd started to cheer us on. I just smiled. Then Ruka came up and smiled also.

**Avenged Sevenfold (Nightmare)**

_**(**_**Mikan)**

**Nightmare!**

**Now your nightmare comes to live.**

**Dragged you down below.  
>Down to the devil's show.<br>To be his guest forever**_**  
><strong>_  
><strong>Peace of mind is less than never.<br>Hate to twist your mind.  
>But God ain't on your side.<br>An old acquaintance severed.**

**Burn the world your last endeavor.  
>Flesh is burning.<br>You can smell it in the air.  
>Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal<strong>

_**(Ruka)**_

_**Steal.**_

_**So stand in line while they ink numbers in your head.  
>Your now a slave until the end of time here.<br>Nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, pearning.  
>Pull the trigger.<strong>_

_**You should of known.  
>The price of evil.<br>And it hurts to know that you belong here.  
>Yeah.<br>It's your fucking nightmare.  
>While your nightmare comes to life.<strong>_

_**Can't wake up and sweat**_

_**Cause it ain't over yet.  
>Still dancing with your demons.<br>Victim of your own creation.**_

_**Beyond the will to fight.  
>Where all that's wrong is right.<br>Where hate don't need a reason.  
>Loathing self-assassination.<strong>_

_**You've been lied too.  
>Just to rape you of your sight.<br>And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel.  
>Feel.<strong>_

**(Mikan)**

**So sedated as they medicate your brain.  
>And while you slowly go insane they tell ya.<strong>

**"Given with the best intentions help you with your complications."**

**You should have known.  
>The price of evil.<br>And it hurts to know that you belong here.  
>Yea.<br>No one to call.  
>Everybody to fear.<br>Your tragic fate  
>Is looking so clear.<br>Yea.  
>It's your fucking nightmare<strong>

_(Luna & Hotaru)_

_Fight. not to fail.  
>Not to fall.<br>Or you'll end up like the others._

_Die, die again.  
>Drenched in sin.<br>With no respect for another._

_Down, feel the fire.  
>Feel the hate.<br>Your pain is what we desire._

_Lost, hit the wall.  
>Watch you crawl.<br>Such a replaceable lair._

**(Mikan)**

**And I know your hear their voices.  
>Calling from above.<br>And I know they may seem real.  
>These signals of love.<strong>

**But our life's made up of choices.  
>Some without appeal.<br>They took for granted your soul.  
>And it's ours now to steal.<strong>

**As your nightmare comes to life.**

**You should have known.  
>The price of evil.<br>And it hurts to know that your belong here**

_**(Ruka)**_

_**Yea.  
>No one to call.<br>Everybody to fear.  
>Your tragic fate.<br>Is looking so clear, yea.  
><strong>_

_**(**_**Ruka & Mikan)**

**It's your fucking nightmare!**

"Ok after this its our last song" I said as I eyed Narumi-sempai.

_**Lady Gaga (Monster)**_

**(Mikan)**

**Don't call me GaGa  
>I've never seen one like that before<br>Don't look at me like that  
>You amaze me<strong>

**He ate my heart  
>He a-a-ate my heart<br>(You little monster)**

**He ate my heart  
>He a-a-ate my heart out<br>(You amaze me)**

**Look at him  
>Look at me<br>That boy is bad  
><strong>

_(Luna)_

_And honestly_

_He's a wolf in disguise  
>But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes<span>_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby<br>We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah<em>

**(Mikan)**

**That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>Er-er-er-er<br>**  
>(<em>Hotaru)<em>

_He ate my heart  
>(I love that girl)<br>He ate my heart  
>(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<em>

_He licked his lips  
>Said to me<br>Girl you look good enough to eat  
>Put his arms around me<br>Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"_

_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
>She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby<br>We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
>But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah<em>

**(Mikan)**

**That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>M-M-M-Monster<br>That boy is a monster  
>Er-er-er-er<strong>

_(Hotaru)_

_He ate my heart  
>(I love that girl)<br>He ate my heart  
>(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)<em>

_He ate my heart  
>He ate my heart<br>Instead he's a monster in my bed_

_I wanna Just Dance  
>But he took me home instead<br>Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
>We french kissed on a subway train<br>He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart the he ate my brain  
>Uh oh uh oh<br>(I love that girl)_

_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_That boy is a monster  
>M-m-m-monster<br>(Could I love him?)  
><em>  
><strong>(Mikan)<strong>

_**That boy is a monster  
>M-m-m-monster<br>(Could I love him?)**_

_**That boy is a monster  
>M-m-m-monster<br>(Could I love him?)**_

_**That boy is a monster  
>Er-er-er-er<strong>_

Then we bowed and got off stage as the crowd was cheering. The party ended at midnight. Thank that we didn't have to sing any more that night. If we did we might have lost our voices. We danced and talked mostly. Ruka and I danced together. After the party we went to the sakura tree. We hang out there until the party was over. Then all of a sudden he penned me down to the tree. He just stared into my eyes as I stared into his. Then we kissed. It was soft and gentle. Then we pulled away from each our and walked back to the dorms.


	6. The surprise

**_Note: Mikan and the others are 17 and Persona is 18. Narumi-sempai has been there teacher since elementary cuz of low budgets and cuz they need a teacher that the kids can work with and understand them better. _**

**After the Party **

After we walked to the dorm, Ruka lead me to his room.

"Ruka... wait" I said.

Before I knew Ruka penned me to the wall. He started kissing me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ruka please stop" I said. He stopped and stared at me.

"What's wrong Mikan?" Ruka asked me with innocent eyes.

"I cant do this Ruka. I have to go" I said before I went running fast down the hallway.

I open my door and shut it fast. Then I plodded on my bed.

**The Next Day**

I walked in homeroom like normal with a usual happy face. Then I walked passed Ruka. He didn't say anything to me. When he did notice me, he would become all red in the face and look away. I give him a weak smile and sat beside Luna.

"Hey girl" Luna said to me.

"Hi" I said what sadness in my eyes

"What's the matter" she asked

I told her not to worry about cuz I don't want her to know of what happen last night. She gave up on trying to cheer me up. Luna told me about how her night went last night with Natsume. I was happy that it went so well. Then I saw Persona walk in. _'Late as usual, probably late waking up'_ I thought. Narumi-sempai gave us a free period to talk and chat with our friends.

Persona came and sat beside me. "Hey Mikan" he said.

"You're late. Why?" I replied to him. He just sighed. "Because my alarm wasn't on" he murmured. Then he sunk in he's seat. Then Luna and I giggled at this. "You don't have to be all ashamed of it" I told him, trying to hold back from giggling.

Then Persona became his normal self again. I knew that behind his stoic face he was smiling. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Everybody in the class gasped. Not Luna and Hotaru because they knew about it when I was gone. Luna knew because she was there with me when I was gone. And Hotaru knew because when I was gone I would talk to her when I could and told her about everything.

Ruka looked the most shocked. I could tell that his heart was snapped in two. _'Poor Ruka' _I thought. Persona read my thoughts and asked if everything was okay. I just told him not to worry so much. Persona and I walked out. Luna stayed behind to send time with Natsume. So we went but to my dorm. We chilled out. We didn't do anything inserting. All we didn't was watch Fullmetal Alchemist and drink root beer. After that we went to sleep in my bed. Persona fell asleep probably staying up too long. I keep telling to go to bed so he wouldn't be so tried. I stayed up teld about 11:30 then went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry that i havent been up dating. Was taking E.o.g.'s and i was bored with this. but i slapped myself out of my writer/gloomly block. Hope you like it!**

O.o oi! i dont own Gauken Alice if i did i would be in heaven right now. :T

Merry Xmas!

* * *

><p><span>Mikan's POV<span>

I woke up at about 7:30 p.m. I look over at were Persona was asleep at. He was still asleep looking so kawaii! I want to kiss him but I decide to go take a shower. I went to run me a warm bath. Then I went back into the room to watch some TV as I wait for the bathtub to full up with warm water. After I watch about half of Bleach I go ahead and take my nice warm bath.

'_Ummm….. I love warm water' _I thought as I settle into the tub.

Persona's POV

I woke up 7:40 to notice that my girlfriend isn't beside me. Where in the hell could she be? I hopped off the bed to look around our room. Yes, we live together. I still don't know how we got to living together cause before she couldn't stand me. But I cant be thinking about that at the moment because right now, I need to find out where she went off to. Then suddenly I feel familiar pairs of hands around my hips hugging me from behind. It was Mikan, playing around, again.

Mikan's POV (Normal POV)

After taking a hot relaxing bath, I got with my towel wrapped around me. When I came in, I noticed Persona looking for something. So I came behind and hugged him. Then he turned around and hugged me back. Then I got dressed into black skinneys jeans with a blue shirt and blue converses.

"Can we go out?" I asked Persona as he was taking a shower.

"Ummm…. Ok, soon as I get done" he replied.

**Campus**

I was pleased because today was my 1st time back and I wanted to talk to some people. We went out after Persona got dressed. We were just walking around the campus and then I noticed Luna by herself. What? Usually Luna isn't alone by her self? Wasn't she on a date with Natsume? He better haven't….. I thought as I was walking over to Luna.

"Luna…" I began. I don't know what to say. What can I say?

Luna looked up at me with the saddest eyes in the world. Her eyes was red from crying and her black mascara was running down her face. She got up and gave me look. But then she had fallen into my arms and we sunk to the ground. Then she started crying her heart out.

"Natsume..." She murmured though her cries. I knew he had something to do with this. But there's no time now I have to support her, she needs me.

"He broke up wit me" She finally said. Persona and I was shocked! We would have never thought that he would break her heart. Fuck! I should have protected her more. I knew he was a player… Damn! I told him that if I had to I would deal with him. That bastard…

"This is all my fault …" I murmured. Luna looked at me while she was rubbing her face.

"No! This isn't your fault. You are the greatest friend in the world. We have been friends since forever and I'm second to Hotaru in the besties! You couldn't have done anything to do with this!" She shouted at me.

"But I'm suppose to protect you" I said. Luna just smiled at me. "I'm okay and there are other boys in the school." She said. We laughed and smiled.

Afterwards, we talked some more. We talked about Twilight, Vampire Dairies, and about guys. Then after talking for what seemed like an hour, Luna, Persona and I walked around the campus again. Then I noticed the gang hanging out under our favorite spot. We walked over, even though I had to practically beg Persona to come with us. He gave up after my puppy face. Works every time! Thank you for my adorable begging face. We walked over and sat down. Hotaru, Permy, Ruka, Natsume, Koko, Yuu, Anne and Noko was over there. They greeted us with an hello but Natsume being Natsume just said 'Hn'. I just rolled my eyes in my mind. I think he was worried about talking to Luna since they just broke up just not so long ago. That is pretty awkward. Talking to your ex that you _**just **_broke up with like 20 minutes ago. But Luna was happy and bubbly as ever. Its like the break up didn't effect her. I think that Natsume is surprised about her being so bubbly when they broke up. I just giggled at this.

"Mikan, I got something to tell you" Said Ruka. I looked over at him.

"Yes?" I said questionly wondering what he wanted.

"I'm sorry about yesterday… and Narumi-Sensei wanted us to perform…" He murmured the first part so only I could hear. I was shocked that Sempai wanted us to perform. I look over at Hotaru.

"Hotaru and Ruka do you want to perform?" I asked the other Rush members. They smiled and I knew the answer right away. Of course it was an obvious yes. But when is this performance? What should I wear? Punk rock outfit? Normal? Catholic? Yea, right like I would get into a Catholic outfit. I couldn't convince her to ask out Narumi-sensei as a dare so I knew there was no way I was going to wear a catholic outfit. No way in hell.

"When is this performance?" I asked Ruka. We need to know so we could pick out songs, outfits, hair styles, make-up (depending on the theme), practice the songs and basically get set for it.

"In 3 days…" He replied snapping me out of my thoughts. Huh? Did he just say 3 days? I must be losing my mind. Then a dark aura started to form around me as my face turned dark. Then I grabbed a M-16 from my pocket.

"WHAT?" I screamed as I was pointing the M-16 at his head. Hotaru backed away from us so there won't be any blood getting on her. The little rabbit that he was holding was terrified and hopped behind Luna. Luna was giggling nervously and asking for me not to kill poor Ruka, at least not today. I was paying attention to her 'cause I was focusing on Ruka and not trying to kill him _yet. _Ruka started sweating and was scared out of his mind.

"I'm sorry… Nee-chan please don't kill me!" He whimpered. (He calls me nee-chan sometimes and at times when he scared that he's about to lose his life.

"When does these 3 days start?" I asked him in the most scary voice ever as I push the gun closer to he's face.

Before Ruka answered he was looking like '_if I answer this wrongly I'm dead meat'_ . "The 3 days…start today" He finally said.

"So we only have TWO FUKKING DAYS? ARE YOU FUKKING KIDDING ME?" I yelled at him. Then I started shooting the M-16. Luna came and told me to please calm down 'cause she didn't want anybody to get hurt. Persona was over there just smiling with amusement. And trust me that's **rare,** i mean _very very rare_.

After having Persona and Hotaru tackle me down and I had calmed down. Well actually they chained me so I could calm down and NOT hurt Ruka. When I had calmed down, also when they unchained me, I sat back down.

"Damn it, Baka-pyon. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked at I look at Ruka. That damned idiot. All he did was say sorry and didn't want to put a barren on me since I just came back like 4 days ago. That is true though and I cant deny the facts.

"Ok, Ruka. But we have so much to prepare and decide on. The outfits, make-up, instruments, songs, and actually practice. Damn..." I said.

"I guess we could start today. Come on lets go." I said to my band mates. "See ya later"

**Rush's band room **

We walked to our band room that we got from Sensei for performing at the dance. At least we get a room to practice in.

"Ok lets get to work!" I said and we were off.

Hotaru and I was picking out the outfits. Ruka was picking the music to play at the perform.

"Hey Mikan, how many songs?" Ruka asked me as we were working (and we wasn't looking at each other cause we got to get to work).

"Hmm… about 5 songs and 2 more just in case that Sensei wants us to perform again." I said as I found three different types of outfits that we could wear for the performance and Hotaru had found 6 outfits. We are so brilliant when it comes to picking out clothes. Then I just remembered!

"Ummm…. Ruka.. what is the theme of the place that we are performing at?" I asked. I forgot so that we have the proper clothing.

"Umm… is Emo, Punk rock and School mixed into one" He replied. I was so happy! Hip! Hip! Hurray! I had clothing that matched each one and all I had to do was mix them up.

After 2 hour we got the outfits, the make up, the song choice, and the choice of instruments done in time. That is good. Then we practiced for 3 hours until we knew the songs well enough. Then we hanged up the outfits so they don't wrinkle, put the make-up at the make-up station, put up the instrument in there cases. Then we went back to the dorms.

**Mikan's room**

After saying good night I went up into my room and Persona was sitting there watching some Sponebob. I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So did you eat yet?" I asked him.

"No.." He replied.

Then I got up, made him and I a sandwich. I sat be him again and handed him the sandwich I made him. We ate and let's just say I think my sandwich was pretty good. So good in fact I could put on Master Chef. Yea right, its just an peanut butter and jelly sandwich. But it is my favorite and it could be the best classic sandwich in the world. Anyway… When it hit 9pm I went to bed and gave Persona a kiss. That kiss turned into a make out session. I really didn't go to bed until about 11. But it was worth it specially since I been wanting to kiss him all day. :3

**The next day**

I woke at about 7:30 in the morning, woke up Persona, took a shower, got dressed and started on making breakfast. Persona was taking a shower while I making breakfast. I was making pancakes, eggs and a sausage. By the time Persona came out and dressed I was making the sausage and the toast. Persona was very happy that I was made pancakes. The are his favorite thing to eat. I bet he could eat 10 pancakes. I would like to see that one day.

We ate and was off to school. On our way down the stairs I noticed Natsume.

'_Unh…_' I thought because I don't want to deal with this today.

Finally when we got to class I sat with Luna, Hotaru and Persona. Today we had a substitute in homeroom. Poor substitute because he's about to meet the worst class ever in the history of classes.

Everyone ditched class to go do others things that was more interesting. Luna, Hotaru and I went out to get some movies for our sleepover tonight. Persona went and got the snacks and drinks. After 20 minutes of shopping Hotaru, Persona and I went back to class. Luna went to go find Natsume. I could really not give a fuck.

When we got to the classroom it was completely emtpy. Even the substitute wasnt there!

So I went back to my room to get some shut eye.


End file.
